


A Story of Tomorrow

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku bukan leader.”</p><p>“Jika bicara realita, sekarang aku juga bukan leader, Yi Fan.”</p><p>-Tentang hari esok yang tidak terbaca dan goodbye stage.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Wu Yi Fan dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik ‘Miracles in December’ adalah milik penciptanya. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Warning] Para member saling memanggil dengan nama asli, tetapi di narasi, nama yang dipakai adalah nama panggung, mohon jangan bingung (karena bagi yang bukan EXO-L, mungkin ini agak membingungkan). No bash, dan ini sama sekali bukan ramalan (Future!AU).

 

* * *

 

_I try to find you, who I can’t see_

_I try to hear you, who I can’t hear_

**(EXO – Miracles in December)**

* * *

 

**28 Desember 2016**

Konser tunggal EXO yang bertajuk ‘ _The Lost Planet’_ kembali digelar di Guangzhou, Cina. Para penampilnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan sebelas pemuda tampan dari planet luar tata surya—sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi konser. _Van_ mereka sangat ramai karena penghuninya sibuk bercanda untuk menghilangkan tegang.

 _“Kkaebta.”_ Baekhyun memulai permainan sambung kata. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa khasnya yang seperti monster. Ia menyebutkan satu kata tak bermakna yang terdengar sangat aneh, lalu menunjuk si kulit susu. “Ayo, Hun!”

Si _magnae_ mengucapkan kata yang lebih aneh (jangan lupa cadelnya) dan menyentuh lengan salah satu kakaknya. “Lu Han- _hyeong_ , giliranmu.”

Luhan tertawa malu. “Haruskah? Ini permainan yang sangat bodoh.”

“Bodoh, tapi menyenangkan! Daripada kita tegang!” Baekhyun membela diri. Chanyeol, Chen, dan Lay menyetujui. Lay bahkan menyuruh Luhan cepat-cepat menjawab. “Setelah ini giliranku. Ayo cepat, supaya aku bisa menyebutkan kataku!”

“Baik, baik,” Luhan menyebutkan katanya, “Silakan, Xing.”

Lay dengan bahagia meneruskan suku kata terakhir Luhan. “Kyungsoo!”

D.O. menggeleng cepat sambil tertawa tertahan. Ia menunjuk Tao di sebelahnya—yang kontan menjawab dengan sama semangat dengan Lay. Tao kemudian menepuk bahu Kai. “Giliranmu!”

Kai diam saja. Tao menepuk bahunya lagi. “Ayo, Jongin!”

“Hm... aku pas. Joonmyun- _hyeong_ saja yang jawab.” ucap Kai sambil tersenyum lemah. Tao berkedip-kedip cepat keheranan. “Kau kenapa?”

Suho yang ada di dekat Kai mengamati sang adik dengan seksama. Aneh. Sebagai _magnae_ berstatus _lead dancer_ , biasanya semangat Kai selalu tinggi. “Jongin, kau sakit?”

“Tidak, _Hyeong_. Cuma agak capek, tetapi aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Oh... Kau mengantuk?”

“Sedikit. Lanjutkan saja mainnya. Ayo, _Hyeong_.”

Chanyeol dan Sehun menelengkan kepala mereka ke arah Kai. “Kelihatannya dia benar-benar sakit,” Chanyeol kemudian menoleh ke bagian belakang _van,_ “Minseok- _hyeong_ , ada yang butuh dipijat, nih!”

“Heh?” Xiumin melepas _earphone_ nya, “Siapa?”

Kai segera menggeleng. Bisa mati dia kalau dipijat Xiumin—biarpun badannya kecil, tenaga Xiumin dapat menghancurkan kaleng _cola_.

Suho tertawa. “Ya sudah. Biarkan Jongin istirahat supaya bisa tampil maksimal nanti. Sehun, ambilkan bantal kecil di dekatmu.”

Patuh, Sehun menyerahkan bantal leher pada Suho. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa, tetapi mukanya jadi serius, mengkhawatirkan _partner-in-crime-_ nya. Kai memasang bantal itu di leher, lalu memejamkan mata.

Suho meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Para _member_ mengangguk mengerti. Permainan berlanjut. Suho menyebutkan katanya, lalu kembali ke Xiumin, dan berputar lagi ke Baekhyun.

“ _Kkaebsong!”_

“Sst!!!” Chen dan D.O. sama-sama menegur Baekhyun yang volume suaranya susah diatur itu, “Jongin sedang tidur!!!”

Baekhyun manyun. “Tapi Jongin itu ‘kan susah bangunnya. Biar aku berteriak, dia juga tak akan dengar.”

“Tetap saja. Kasihan, tau, dia kecapekan.”

Baekhyun hendak protes lagi, tetapi tidak jadi karena Xiumin sang tetua berwibawa menyilangkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

“Iya deh, maafkan aku.”

Kata-kata aneh kembali bersambung. Sehun sempat berhenti cukup lama karena tidak menemukan kata yang lucu. Kakak-kakaknya menggoda dan hampir menimbulkan keramaian lagi, tetapi D.O. setia membungkam mereka.

Suho tersenyum saja, membiarkan Kai bersandar di bahunya tanpa sadar. Ia selalu merasa tenang jika para _member_ nya bahagia seperti sekarang. Ia menyempatkan diri bermanja dalam kebahagiaan itu supaya mampu bertahan. Perjalanan mereka sulit dan Suho-lah yang paling kesulitan, memikul tanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan sepuluh anggotanya di hadapan publik. Meski kadang ada _member_ yang tersandung masalah, Suho tidak pernah benar-benar menyalahkan mereka. Semua lelah, semua ingin melampiaskan rasa lelah itu, hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat.

Yah, satu hal yang bagus adalah EXO, sejak kehilangan satu _member_ , jadi semakin dekat satu sama lain. Tidak ada rahasia, semua berbagi supaya dapat saling menguatkan dan tidak ada yang lepas lagi.

“ _Hyeong_ ,” D.O. memanggil Suho—dialah _member_ yang koneksinya paling kuat dengan sang _leader_ tunggal, “Kenapa?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya sedang senang.”

“Senang kenapa?”

“Karena—“

* * *

 

Pertanyaan D.O. tidak pernah terjawab.

* * *

 

Bruak! Crash!!!

“Jongin, awas!!!”

“Xing! Yi Xing!!! Ukh, uhuk!”

“Jongdae di mana?!”

“Minseok- _hyeong_ terjebak, tolong dia...”

“S-sakit... Yeol- _hyeong_...”

“Kyungsoo... dia masih di mobil...”

* * *

 

_28 Desember 2016_

_Sebuah kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang melibatkan dua mobil dan satu_ van _terjadi di Guangzhou, Cina. Lima belas orang tewas, tiga orang luka berat, dan dua orang luka ringan akibat peristiwa ini. Sebelas korban tewas berasal dari_ van _yang mengangkut personel_ boy group _Korea EXO yang hendak menyelenggarakan konser tunggal ‘_ The Lost Planet’.

* * *

**2 Januari 2017**

Jika dibolehkan, Suho ingin disuntik mati saja. Atau menggantikan tempat pengemudi _van_ supaya ia tewas bersama sepuluh _member_ nya. Ya. Sebelas orang di _van_ tewas, tetapi hanya _sepuluh_ dari mereka yang merupakan _member_ EXO.

“Pasien ini sulit berkoordinasi. Keadaan mentalnya tidak baik. Bahkan keluarganya tidak bisa mendekatinya karena ia cenderung melukai orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya.”

“Aku tahu ini berat, tetapi mekanisme pembelaan egonya juga jelek, sehingga keadaannya memburuk. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Diazepamnya tidak bisa masuk, pula. Kita harus panggil dokter lagi!”

Para perawat yang bicara dalam bahasa Mandarin di luar kamar tidak diacuhkan Suho. Apalah yang dia pedulikan saat ini selain para _member_ nya yang telah pergi. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tua para _member_? Bagaimana ia mempertanggungjawabkan kematian sepuluh rekannya? Bagaimana ia dapat mengisi sebelas posisi jika ia sendirian? Bagaimana dengan _nya_? Sanggupkah ia bertahan tanpa sepuluh _member_ nya dalam bayang-bayang kenangan empat tahun ke belakang?

Sehun, Kai, Tao. _Magnae_ manja yang akhir-akhir ini makin penurut dan dewasa. D.O. ‘Ibu’ pengganti yang menjadi wakil _leader._ Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun. _Beagle line_ yang mencerahkan suasana dengan mengesampingkan kelelahan mereka sendiri. Lay. Boneka Mashi Maro yang memiliki kebaikan seluas samudera. Luhan dan Xiumin. _Hyeong_ tertua yang menjalankan tugas mereka dengan kebijaksanaan masing-masing.

Suho ingin mati.

Suho sungguh ingin mati daripada disiksa kesepian.

Tak ada yang dapat Suho ajak berbagi perasaan. Pertama, karena orang Korea di sini hanya orang tua dan kakaknya—mereka sudah diusir Suho dengan kasar saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di kamar. Kedua, tak ada yang bersama sepuluh _member_ selama dirinya, jadi tentu tak ada yang mengerti kehilangan ini.

Samar, Suho mendengar suara ibunya di depan kamar, berbicara dengan seorang pria muda.

Dalam bahasa Korea.

Aneh. Ini ‘kan di Guangzhou. Siapa yang bisa bahasa Korea selancar—

“Akan saya usahakan. Baik. Saya permisi.”

Suho kenal betul suara berat itu. Bertahun-tahun bersama pemilik suara ini menanamkan memori yang kuat di kepala Suho.

Pintu terbuka.

“Mau apa kau?” sambut Suho dingin. Terdengar pintu tertutup setelahnya. Suho harap pintunya tertutup dari luar... sayang, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Orang yang masuk kamar menjawab, “Aku menjengukmu, Joonmyun.”

“Jenguk saja mantan _member_ mu yang sudah meninggal, Wu Yi Fan!”

Bentakan Suho membuat pria yang bernama Wu Yi Fan itu mematung. Rasa sakit kembali menusuknya. Yi Fan menarik napas dalam. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan getar dalam suaranya pada Suho. “Aku sudah menjenguk mereka semua,” ucapnya kemudian, datar dan hampa, “Aku juga berusaha menghadiri semua upacara pemakaman, walau tidak sampai selesai.”

Dan Yi Fan melihat betapa banyaknya luka di tubuh masing-masing _member_ akibat kecelakaan itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sedahsyat apa kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka dan merasa sama buruknya dengan Suho karena tidak ikut mati.

Keadaan korban yang hidup malah lebih buruk.

“Pergi.”

“Tidak akan.”

“Pergi kubilang.”

“Tidak sampai kau mau makan.”

“Aku akan mencabut infusku dan lari kalau kau tidak pergi.”

“Jangan coba-coba melakukannya.”

Frustrasi karena Yi Fan tidak mengindahkan perintahnya, Suho meraba-raba infusnya, hendak melepas selang tipis itu. Yi Fan cepat tanggap. Ia jauhkan satu tangan Suho dari tangan yang tertancapi infus. Suho memberontak. “Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin melihat para _member_ ku! Jika pengkhianat sepertimu saja bisa menemui mereka, kenapa aku tidak?”

Kaki Suho menendang-nendang asal hingga selimutnya tersibak tak karuan. Ia berniat menyingkirkan Yi Fan darinya, tetapi gagal. Cengkeraman Yi Fan semakin kuat.

“Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena itu akan menyakitimu.”

“Selama ini, aku menemani mereka melewati berbagai macam rasa sakit, bahkan saat kau pergi! Kenapa untuk yang terakhir ini, aku harus takut sakit? Akan kususul mereka. Akan kususul!”

“Joonmyun, hentikan.” Suara Yi Fan menegas.

“Sehun, Jongin, Tao! Para _magnae_ menungguku!”

“Joonmyun, mereka sudah tiada.”

“Kyungsoo! Baek! Yeol! Jongdae! Aku harus pulang!”

“Joonmyun!”

“Minseok- _hyeong,_ Lu Han- _hyeong_ , dan Yi Xing tidak akan bisa mengatasi mereka semua!”

Putus asa, Yi Fan membaringkan Suho dengan paksa dan menahan dua tangan pucat nan kurus itu di sisi. Didudukinya kaki Suho supaya pemuda itu tidak dapat bergerak.

“Bagaimanapun, dulu aku pernah menjadi _leader_ juga, Joonmyun. Patuhlah atau aku akan memaksamu.”

Suho mengerang. “Kapan kau jadi _leader_? Kau lari, Yi Fan! Kau tidak mengerti!”

“Aku mengerti,” sela Yi Fan, “Meski sebentar, aku _pernah_ bersama mereka semua. Aku sama kehilangannya denganmu, karenanya aku datang.”

Dari semua orang yang mungkin merasa kehilangan karena peristiwa ini, perasaan Yi Fan-lah yang paling mendekati perasaan Suho. Orang tua para _member_ tentu sedih karena kehilangan putra mereka, tetapi perasaan mereka jelas tidak sama persis untuk sembilan orang lainnya.

Namun, Suho merasakan kesedihan yang sama untuk kesepuluh _member_ nya.

Begitu pun Yi Fan.

Suho berhenti memberontak. Entah untuk keberapa kali, bulir-bulir bening turun dari balik perban yang menutup matanya. Ia sedih dan malu karena tidak menyikapi masalah ini dengan dewasa sesuai yang diharapkan banyak orang. Yah, ekspektasi orang-orang terhadapnya sebagai _leader boy group_ ini kadang terlalu tinggi.

Satu-satunya yang memahami betapa berat hal ini hanya Yi Fan.

Suho masih belum mampu melenyapkan kebenciannya terhadap Yi Fan yang dulu pergi mendadak, tetapi ia harus mengakui bahwa Yi Fan senasib dengannya dalam beberapa hal. Termasuk saat ini.

Keheningan yang mengisi kamar, juga rasa letih, membuat Suho mengantuk. Di tengah kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing, Suho merasakan satu titik hangat jatuh ke punggung tangannya.

Jika Suho dapat melihat, ia yakin akan mendapati wajah menangis Yi Fan yang jelek itu.

Dan Suho tertawa.

“Bodoh. Jangan menangis.”

Lalu ia tertidur.

* * *

 

**4 Januari 2017**

Perban mata Suho dibuka, tetapi ia tidak melihat apapun selain beberapa area kelabu gelap dan hitam. Ia tidak begitu terkejut. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia sudah diberi tahu bahwa kecelakaan telah merenggut penglihatannya.

Malah Yi Fan yang tampak sangat terpukul.

“Apa? Jangan lambai-lambaikan tanganmu di depanku seperti _Eomma_!” kata Suho pada Yi Fan saat merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya.

“Tidak,” Suara Yi Fan merendah, “Kau benar-benar tidak dapat melihatku?”

“Bukan hanya kau. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri.” Suho hendak turun dari ranjang, tetapi Yi Fan mencegah. Ia bersiap di samping Suho, lalu membantunya berdiri seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Sayang, Suho menepis tangannya. “Aku hanya ingin ke toilet untuk cuci muka, tidak usah dibantu.”

“Kau terpeleset terakhir kali berjalan tanpa dibimbing.”

“Lepaskan, Yi Fan.”

“Kau tak pernah bisa memaksa siapapun, Myun. Kau bukan aku yang selalu memaksakan kehendakku pada yang lainnya,” Yi Fan memegang tangan Suho erat, “Kau tipe _leader_ yang pengertian, bukan _leader_ penguasa, jadi tidak, kau tidak bisa memaksaku. Ayo, jalan.”

Suho berdecak. Sekali lagi ia menepis tangan Yi Fan. Ia berhasil lepas, tetapi langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

“Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan?” Yi Fan menangkap Suho tepat waktu. Suho menyingkirkan tangan Yi Fan dari bahunya. Ia tidak ingin tampak lemah, tetapi sejujurnya, Suho berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong oleh pria itu.

Suho membasuh muka. Yi Fan berdiri di belakangnya, bersandar pada dinding toilet dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

“Aku membencimu.” kata Suho tanpa menoleh pada Yi Fan.

“Aku tahu. Kau mengungkapkannya di hari aku pergi.”

“Kenapa sekarang kau tidak pergi setelah mengetahuinya?”

“Karena kita sedang berkabung bersama. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa berbagi rasa kehilanganmu jika tidak denganku.”

Suho mengumpat dalam hati. Kata-kata Yi Fan itu tepat sekali.

“Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau sangat dibutuhkan, padahal kau tidak pernah muncul di saat benar-benar dibutuhkan. Ingat konser pertama yang terancam batal gara-gara kau pergi tanpa alasan? Kau pikir lucu, bertindak seenaknya begitu dan menyusahkan kami?”

Tidak langsung berjawab.

“Mungkin itu kesalahan terbesar yang kulakukan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.”

Suho tersenyum sinis. “Terlalu terlambat untuk kembali ke EXO, tahu.”

“Belum benar-benar terlambat. ‘Kan masih ada kau. Dan kurasa aku bisa membantumu soal perasaan ditinggalkan.”

“Maksudmu?”

Yi Fan menyisipkan jemari ke sela-sela rambut hitamnya. “Ketika kau sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temanmu, tetapi kondisi memisahkanmu paksa... Kau tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelum sekarang, bukan? Aku sudah.”

Mungkin, Yi Fan sedang membicarakan perihal keluarnya dia dari _boy group_ yang telah membesarkan namanya dulu.

“Satu hal lagi. Aku ingat Sehun pernah berkata pada kita untuk tidak bertengkar. Rasanya kejam sekali kalau—“

“Jangan pernah menyebut nama _member_ lagi di depanku!”

Yi Fan bungkam seketika. Suho menutup matanya yang mulai basah lagi. “Kumohon. Kumohon jangan.”

“Apa kau ingin lari dari kenanganmu bersama mereka? Kau akan gagal.”

“Sok tahu.”

“Sekali kau menjadi bagian dari EXO, kau akan tetap di sana, sekalipun kau keluar atau grup ini bubar. Kenangan itu akan terus melekat bersamamu.”

Yi Fan itu jujur dan kejujuran agaknya menyakitkan Suho. Akan tetapi, kejujuran tidak pernah semenyakitkan kebohongan. Demi menghiburnya, semua orang boleh bilang bahwa Suho suatu saat akan melupakan EXO, tetapi tidak. Suho hanya akan membohongi diri sendiri jika percaya itu. 

Setelah sekian tahun, baru hari ini Suho dapat menghargai sepenuhnya pendapat Yi Fan.

“Besok kau keluar dari rumah sakit,” Yi Fan memecah keheningan, “Ada rencana? Jika tidak, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke beberapa tempat.”

“Memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal?” tanya Suho dengan nada mengusir.

“Katakanlah aku gila, tapi aku sudah membatalkan semua jadwalku untuk merencanakan perjalanan ini.” jawab Yi Fan sama ketus. Suho terbelalak. Jam terbang Yi Fan sebagai solois dan aktor sangat tinggi—dan ia membatalkan semuanya?

“Kau baru saja rugi besar, Tuan Wu. Aku tidak mau ikut.”

“Kalau begitu, kau juga baru saja rugi besar karena menolak mengunjungi makam para _member_ , Tuan Kim.”

Suho sekali lagi mengumpat dalam hati. Yi Fan mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya penuh kemenangan.

“Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau ikut?”

* * *

 

**14 Januari 2017**

Suho meletakkan seikat bunga di depan nisan salah satu _magnae_ nya, lalu meraba nisan itu untuk memastikan siapa yang dikunjunginya. Ia tersenyum setelah membaca ukiran hangul di nisan itu.

“Jongin. Maaf aku terlambat datang. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-24, ya.”

Yi Fan berdiri dekat Suho. Matanya terfokus pada ukiran nama di nisan itu. Kim Jongin, dikenal di panggung sebagai Kai. Bocah _tan_ yang paling penurut di antara tiga _magnae_ , tetapi paling gampang dihasut. _Dancer_ muda yang energik, pantang menyerah, tetapi agak malu-malu kalau berhadapan dengan kamera. Kai yang berumur 21 tahun, sejauh ingatan Yi Fan, adalah Kai yang seperti itu. Entah Kai yang berumur 23 tahun, yang besar bersama Suho.

Tapi Yi Fan enggan bertanya. Ia sadar masa lalu hanya akan menyakiti Suho.

“Jongin yang terakhir, ‘kan?” tanya Yi Fan, mengkonfirmasi ujung dari tur kematian ini. Suho mengangguk, masih mengusap nisan Kai.

“Saat debut, kita berdua seumuran dengan dia sekarang.”

Yi Fan menengadah. Mereka debut sebagai EXO lima tahun lalu. Saat itu, Yi Fan berumur 23, Suho 22. Tidak begitu jauhlah dengan umur Kai kini.

“Jongin masih 19 tahun. Sehun baru akan 19. Mereka kecil sekali dan malu-malu saat disuruh ber _aegyo_.” lanjut Suho.

“ _Showcase,_ ya?”

“Hm. Usai _showcase,_ kita berdua berpisah. Kau ke Cina dengan EXO-M, aku di Korea dengan EXO-K. _Member_ ku merindukan _member_ mu, _member_ mu merindukan _member_ ku. Terutama Baekhyun, semua merindukannya.”

“Tapi kegiatan promosi tetap berjalan sendiri-sendiri hingga masuk era ‘ _Wolf’,”_ Yi Fan tertawa getir, “Kita bersatu. Dan aku ingat Chanyeol, dengan muka bodohnya itu, dikira _member_ EXO-M oleh seorang _host_ gara-gara tinggi badannya.”

“Sejak itu, kita selalu tampil berdua belas. Kita lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Kita bekerja keras hingga sampai di puncak kesuksesan--”

“Jangan diteruskan.”

Siapapun tahu kelanjutannya. _Member_ dengan nama panggung Kris keluar dengan alasan yang belum pasti hingga saat ini. Persiapan konser makin berat bagi sebelas yang tersisa, tetapi mereka tidak berhenti, terlepas dari fans yang terpecah dan masalah-masalah lain yang bermunculan. Justru setelah EXO menjadi sebelas orang, panggung menyambut mereka dengan lebih terbuka. Chen dan Baekhyun mulai menyanyi solo. D.O., Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Tao menjadi aktor. Subgrup _dance_ dibentuk, begitu pula dengan subgrup vokal dan _band_. Bakat yang ditampilkan di _‘The Lost Planet’_ juga makin beragam.

Sekarang, Suho akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di atas panggung yang harusnya diisi sebelas orang.

Ah. Sial. Seandainya saja Yi Fan masih menjadi Kris, Suho tidak akan sendirian.

“Aku...” Suho membuyarkan lamunan Yi Fan, “...harus memberikan setidaknya satu panggung perpisahan untuk EXO-L.”

Yi Fan sontak menoleh. “Kau _sendiri_?”

“Bagaimana lagi? Memang hanya aku yang tersisa. Selain itu, apa yang telah kami mulai tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini saja.”

“Kau _sendirian,_ Joonmyun. Kau memiliki keterbatasanmu. Atau kau lupa bahwa kau sudah buta sekarang?”

“Tidak, tetapi aku ingat Jongin bilang akan menumpahkan seluruh _passion_ nya dan berani mati demi sebuah panggung. Aku ingat kata Tao bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Baekhyun juga mengatakan bahwa kehidupan adalah jalan penuh usaha. Maka aku akan berjuang menghidupkan kesepuluh jiwa yang telah pergi meski hanya sendiri, jadi hidupku akan bermakna!”

“Apa kau lupa kata Kyungsoo bahwa EXO akan bersinar di panggung jika kita berdua belas?” Suara Yi Fan meninggi, “Kau tidak bisa menjadi sebelas orang sekaligus, Myun!”

“Jika kau ingat itu, kenapa kau tidak kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat?”

Perdebatan itu berakhir sebelum sempat klimaks.

Yi Fan sebenarnya mendukung keputusan Suho, tetapi dengan keadaan Suho kini, ia ragu Suho mampu membangkitkan sebuah panggung untuk sebelas orang tanpa melukai diri sendiri. Mungkin sedikit irrasional, tetapi alasan Suho untuk memberikan satu penampilan penutup yang tak terlupakan juga sangat kuat. Intinya, panggung yang diinginkan Suho harus berdiri. Salam perpisahan harus diberikan.

Suho tertunduk.

“Perjalanan kita bersama terlalu berharga dan aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.”

Tentu saja. Yi Fan pernah merasakan sakit bersama Suho dan sepuluh orang lainnya. Yi Fan menjalani beratnya lima tahun sebelum debut yang seolah tiada akhir. Setelah debut pun, mereka terus berusaha memperbaiki diri. Jika itu berakhir tanpa kesan seperti kisah Kris-nya dulu, maka sepuluh _member_ jelas akan kecewa.

Mungkin, untuk inilah Yi Fan ada di sisi Suho.

Untuk satu panggung terakhir.

Yi Fan menggandeng Suho yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Suho mendongak, tetapi Yi Fan tidak memandangnya, melainkan memandang makam Kai. Lama. Suho tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yi Fan, tetapi kemudian, Yi Fan menarik Suho pergi.

“Yi Fan, apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Bersiap-siap untukmu,” Mendadak Yi Fan berbalik, “Sampaikan salam dulu pada Jongin, lalu kita ke agensi dan merencanakan semuanya.”

* * *

 

**31 Januari 2017**

Yi Fan melemparkan semua gengsinya demi Suho dan EXO. Beruntung, usaha dua orang ini membuahkan hasil. Mereka mendapatkan satu panggung sederhana untuk sebuah persembahan terakhir. Suho akan membawakan tiga lagu saja, tanpa _dance_. Demi panggung terakhir ini, Suho berlatih vokal semaksimal mungkin.

Para artis di agensi menatap Yi Fan aneh. Tak satupun dari mereka menyangka bahwa Yi Fan-lah yang membimbing Suho dalam kegelapan selama ini. Yi Fan menelan pandangan mengejek itu bulat-bulat, dalam hati bersyukur bukan Suho yang harus menerimanya. Yi Fan mendampingi Suho latihan—dan mereka kembali. Seperti dulu. Bedanya, sekarang mereka hanya berdua.

Hari itu akhirnya datang.

“ _Slide show_ saja sudah membuat mereka menangis,” gumam Suho dari _backstage_ ketika mendengar para fansnya tersedu, “Aku tak yakin aku sendiri akan kuat menyanyikan tiga lagu dan memberi salam di atas sana.”

“Tak apa. Kau ‘kan sudah berusaha.”

Tangan Suho dengan sendirinya menghampiri tangan Yi Fan yang ada di bahunya.

“Terima kasih, Kris.”

Yi Fan terhenyak karena namanya berubah. “Apa?”

“Kris,” Suho tersenyum, “Kumohon. Hari ini saja, jadilah Kris.”

Yi Fan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia mendekatkan tubuh kurus Suho padanya. Mungkin supaya Suho bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak teratur ketika nama panggungnya disebut lagi.

“Maaf baru pulang sekarang, Suho.”

Yi Fan menerima sebuah anggukan maklum yang melegakannya.

 _Slide show_ selesai. Ragu, Suho melangkah masuk panggung. Yi Fan memegang tangannya. Di tengah panggung, terdapat sebuah kursi. Di sanalah Suho duduk. Gemuruh memenuhi udara dari barisan penonton ketika para fans menyadari kehadiran Suho dan seseorang di sampingnya.

Musik dimainkan. Suho menghela napas dan mulai bernyanyi. Tentang cinta kepada orang asing. Seseorang yang membawa sang penyanyi ke dunia baru. Seseorang yang kelak dilindungi dari berbagai bahaya oleh sayap-sayap sang penyanyi.

Kris menyanyi bersama Suho, itu jelas.

Suho gemetar ketika semua fans ikut menyanyi. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris, sedikit lega karena tak perlu melihat lautan manusia di hadapannya. Kris menggenggam balik tangannya, merasakan getaran yang lebih hebat karena _bisa melihat_ kerumunan di sana.

Tapi keduanya berjanji untuk tidak menangis.

Lagu pertama terlewati dengan lumayan baik.

Lagu kedua berisikan permohonan pada seseorang supaya ia tidak pergi. Seseorang itu begitu indah, yang ditinggalkan akan merasa sedih jika ia benar menghilang. Bahkan jika pagi datang, sang penyanyi tidak ingin ditinggalkan—atau terjadi badai perasaan yang hebat.

Lagu ketiga adalah akhir kisah. Setelah sebuah pertemuan dan permohonan untuk tetap tinggal, akhirnya orang yang dicintai sang penyanyi harus pergi. Dari kepergian orang terkasihnya, sang penyanyi mendapatkan kekuatan baru dalam hatinya. Sang penyanyi memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai yang telah pergi. Meski begitu, perpisahan ini sangat menyakitkan hingga sang penyanyi ingin memutar mundur waktu ke suatu musim bersalju yang penuh kenangan.

Ketika lagu ketiga selesai, entah sudah berapa banyak fans yang jatuh dalam kesedihan. Padahal Suho belum menyampaikan salamnya.

“Kris,” bisik Suho, “maaf aku banyak meminta, tetapi bisakah kau memberi salam bersamaku?”

Ah. Salam yang nostalgik itu.

“Baiklah.”

Suho menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk bersama Kris, dan kemudian menyapa fans dengan salam khas mereka.

“ _We are one!_ Kami adalah EXO!”

Para fans menjerit karena pertama: harusnya salam itu diucapkan, setidaknya, oleh sebelas orang. Kedua: ‘Kris’ sebenarnya bukan lagi bagian dari EXO.

“Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang telah hadir di sini, padahal ini bukanlah panggung besar seperti biasanya. Terlebih, hanya aku yang ada di sini...” Suho berdehem, “...bersama Kris.”

Jujur, Kris baik-baik saja walaupun Suho meniadakannya. Tak masalah. Toh EXO memang hanya tersisa seorang, tetapi Suho tetap menariknya masuk.

“Aku sebagai wakil dari EXO minta maaf karena hari ini tidak bisa menampilkan yang terbaik,” Suara Suho mulai bergetar di sini, “juga karena kami mendadak harus menghentikan seluruh aktivitas. Semua ini di luar kendali kami.

Panggung ini mestinya diisi sebelas—tidak—dua belas orang dan aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa memenuhi penantian kalian lagi. Dengan berakhirnya penampilan ini, EXO akan mengakhiri seluruh kegiatannya dari dunia hiburan, tetapi kuharap, kalian tetap mengingat kami karena setiap panggung kami bersama kalian tidak tergantikan...”

Leher Suho tercekat. Ia dalam bahaya besar. Mendadak, ia memalingkan wajah dan memberikan mikrofonnya pada Kris, padahal di rencana awal, Kris tidak mendapat jatah bicara. Gugup, Kris menerima mikrofon—

\--dan bicara dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti dulu ketika masih menjadi _leader_ yang bergantian bicara dengan Suho _._

“Aku... akan bicara atas nama Suho,” Kris merengkuh bahu Suho yang sangat rapuh itu, “EXO berterima kasih untuk dukungan dan cinta kalian. Usaha keras EXO tak akan ada artinya tanpa kalian. Aku yakin, sepuluh _member_ lain juga akan menyimpan kenangan kita bersama. EXO memang tidak akan ada lagi setelah ini—selain di hati kalian masing-masing. Semoga semuanya berjalan baik di masa depan, untuk personel EXO dan juga kalian para fans.”

Suho menarik pelan lengan Kris, lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Kris mengiyakan.

“Sebelum kami pergi,” Suho menyuguhkan senyumnya yang terindah, “bolehkah kami mendengar ‘EXO, _let’s love_!’ yang terakhir dari kalian?”

Kembali gemuruh memenuhi udara dari barisan penonton. Suho tertawa kecil. “Setelah aku mengatakan ‘EXO’... kalian tahu harus menjawab apa, bukan?”

Para penonton mengiyakan dan Suho, tanpa melihat pun, dapat menemukan paduan aneh antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan dalam kerumunan fans.

Kris tersenyum sedih ketika Suho berteriak parau.

“EXO!”

“ _Let’s love!”_

Sebagai penghormatan pada semua orang yang menjawab salam penutup ini, Suho dan Kris membungkukkan tubuh mereka, mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dan berjalan menuruni panggung.

Suho terlalu lelah hingga Yi Fan harus membantunya duduk di kursi. Pemuda yang lebih kecil berjuang melawan isaknya sendiri, sedangkan pemuda yang lebih besar dengan tenang membiarkan satu persatu air matanya menetes. Yi Fan selalu menganggap Suho pemimpin yang tangguh, tetapi ternyata, hari ini keadaan berbalik. Setengah jam, tidak ada yang bertukar kata hingga Suho menautkan tangannya pada tangan Yi Fan.

“Terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku sampai saat ini. Senang bekerja sebagai sesama _leader_ denganmu, dulu dan sekarang.”

Satu tawa sengau lolos dari bibir Yi Fan. “Aku bukan _leader._ ”

“Jika bicara realita, sekarang aku juga bukan _leader,_ Yi Fan,” Suho mengusap air matanya, “Aku tidak memimpin siapapun lagi. Teman-teman kita telah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, bukan begitu?”

“Hm,” Yi Fan kembali memeluk Suho dari sisi, “Mereka yang terbaik dan kau adalah pemimpin dari yang terbaik. Kau hebat.”

“Kau juga, dan aku minta maaf telah menyebutmu sebagai orang yang mengecewakan ketika kau pergi.”

“Sepertinya kita sehati sekali hari ini. Apa kekuatan telepati Lu Han berpindah? Ya, aku juga minta maaf karena pergi dengan begitu egoisnya dan menyusahkan kalian semua.”

Ponsel Yi Fan berdering. Yi Fan sempat mendumel kesal karena merasa terganggu, tetapi ternyata itu nomor manajernya. Yi Fan mohon izin untuk mengangkat telepon dan berjalan menjauh. Percakapan di antara mereka memahamkan Suho bahwa ia telah cukup banyak menyita waktu berharga Yi Fan atas nama EXO.

Siapa yang egois sekarang?

Usai menutup telepon, Yi Fan berbalik—dan Suho langsung menubruknya. Mendekapnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin dipisah dengan boneka raksasanya.

“Selamat jalan,” Suho menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri, “Sukses selalu, Yi Fan.”

“Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?” Kecemasan kental terdengar dalam kata-kata Yi Fan, “Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?”

“Banyak hal. Aku akan belajar Braille, memakai tongkat, melatih Byul anjingku supaya bisa jadi penunjuk jalan, sekolah lagi mungkin, dan... dan mengenang waktuku bersama EXO,” Sudut mata Suho melengkung sedih, “Aku memiliki keluargaku, Yi Fan, jadi jangan khawatir. Walaupun ada satu keluargaku yang sudah tidak mendampingiku, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku ini tipe pekerja keras, meski hanya untuk hal kecil.”

Bagi Yi Fan, Kim Joonmyun adalah sebuah paradoks. Joonmyun pernah menjadi salah satu batu sandungan dalam karir Yi Fan akibat pernyataannya yang terkesan menjatuhkan Yi Fan, tetapi di sebagian besar hidup Yi Fan, Joonmyun adalah inspirasi. _Partner._ Adik, dalam beberapa waktu. Kakak, di waktu-waktu lain. Pandangan Joonmyun terhadap Yi Fan juga sama—dan keduanya merasa beruntung pernah dipertemukan dalam ikatan yang cukup erat.

“Terima kasih, Joonmyun,” bisik Yi Fan, “Aku menyayangimu. Berjuanglah, karena aku juga akan berjuang.”

Joonmyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seakan menolak kepergian Yi Fan sebentar lagi. Tiap tarikan napasnya berat dan sakit.

“Terima kasih kembali, Yi Fan. Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku juga menyayangimu.”

Sang manajer telah menunggu Yi Fan di luar lokasi konser, jadi Yi Fan harus buru-buru. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Yi Fan tersenyum, melambai ke arah Joonmyun (yang entah bagaimana mengetahui ini dan melambai balik), lalu pergi. Joonmyun membalikkan tubuh pula, melangkah pulang.

Hari esok telah menunggu Kim Joonmyun dan Wu Yi Fan di dua jalan berbeda. Dua jalan yang akan berujung di satu titik yang sama. Satu titik di mana sepuluh orang menunggu dengan senyum hangat nan bangga.

* * *

 

_I didn’t know how thankful your love was_  
 _I thought it would stop once it ended_  
 _But every day, I’m fixing_  
 _myself to want you_  
 _I think my love will endlessly continue_

_I stop time_  
 _And go back to you_  
 _I open your page_  
 _In my book of memories_  
 _I am there inside_

_Inside that winter._

**(EXO – Miracles in December)**

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Jiwa psycho kumat di malam hari + Miracles in December + kangen pair KrisHo = FF mirip drama cengeng, word vomit, dengan sepuluh death chara dan alur yang aneh. Maafkan aku EXO-L. Maafkan aku, tolong jangan bash aku. Ini ide nempel terus sampai dia dikeluarkan. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah lepas darinya.  
> ada yang tahu suho nyanyi lagu apa di konser perpisahan?  
> P.S. Maaf KrisHonya OOC.


End file.
